


One Milkshake Two Straws Kind Of Love

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Carnival, Date Night, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, funnel cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Patrick's gaze flickered over him, grin slipping onto his face.“I think you’re making it worse.”“You think?” David asked, dabbing his powder sugar dusted outfit with a crumpled napkin.Patrick takes David to a carnival in Elm Valley.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 87





	One Milkshake Two Straws Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/gifts).



“Long line?” Patrick asked, leaning in to brush a kiss beneath his jaw. He’d tracked down the stand selling funnel cake while Patrick threw baseballs at a pyramid of milk bottles. David spent far more time than he’d ever imagined he would watching his husband play sports and Patrick had assured him his presence wasn’t required.

“Mmhm,” David nodded, spooning a heap of strawberries into his mouth as they wandered. The lights lining the rides blinked on as the sun sunk level with the horizon. The summer night settled, warm and syrupy, into the din of the fairground. 

David was jostled by the crowd and Patrick wrapped an arm around his waist, tucking him against his side. David wasn’t sure when he started considering the population of the greater Elmdale area a crowd, but a sense of home rose up in his chest as suddenly as the silhouette of carnival rides had appeared over Elm Valley. Patrick's gaze flickered over him, grin slipping onto his face. 

“I think you’re making it worse.” 

“You think?” David asked, dabbing his powder sugar dusted outfit with a crumpled napkin. 

“Come here, David,” Patrick said, squeezing his hip lightly. 

He guided them off the path, stopping next to one of the wooden fences that cut through the park. Patrick leaned back against the railing. He swept his palm across David's chest, down pleats in the skirt resting over his thighs. A soft glow illuminated his profile, curls caught in the shifting colors thrown from the ferris wheel. 

“Look at me,” Patrick smoothed the powdered sugar from David's cheek with an indulgent smile, before leaning in to kiss it from his lips, “better?”

“Mmhm,” David smiled, balancing his plate on a fencepost before reaching out to hold Patrick's shoulders. He ran his hands down the sun warmed tan of Patrick’s arms, muscles flexing beneath David’s fingertips as Patrick pulled him closer. “What do you have there?" David asked, following the line of his elbow where it was tucked behind his back.

"Oh, uh, I won you something," Patrick said, a blush dusting his cheeks. He held out a teddy bear covered in creamy fur, a silky blue ribbon tied around its neck. 

David looped an arm around Patrick's shoulders to pull him closer. The kiss was sweet, icing sugar and lemonade. Patrick smiled against his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it," he said softly, "I wasn't sure." 

It’d been a passing comment - months ago - as David arranged their Valentines display.

“No one’s ever gotten me one before,” he’d said, straightening the bow on a soft, pink stuffed bear. Patrick had woken him up with breakfast in bed and a bouquet of roses, so it wasn’t exactly loss, but a pang of longing that curled up from his fingertips to root in his chest. 

The arrival of a customer had cut off Patrick’s response.

“David-” 

"Thank you," David said, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he held his bear against his chest, “It’s perfect.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with some things this week, writing included, but I was inspired by these prompts from blackandwhiteandrose:  
> *Going on some sort of old school one milkshake two straws kind of date.  
> *David confessing he always wanted a teddy bear (or something similar) from a S.O., and Patrick surprises him with it.
> 
> Do they have funnel cake or traveling carnival rides in Canda? I don't know, but I'm sad and I want funnel cake so.  
>   
> Thank you very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
